Du Thelthazar et des cookies!
by Loaw
Summary: Ici vous trouverez du Theltazar! Bonne lecture! :D
1. Un rêve

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! Nan, je blague je viens vous apporté un peu de Thelthazar! Je vais publier beaucoup plus une fois en vacance, pour l'instant je suis un peu surcharger de boulot.

Diclaimer: Les personnage d'aventure et le monde d'aventure appartienne a Mayar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon et je ne touche rien pour mes textes.

* * *

Un rêve:

Je veux juste une chose, un simple geste de tout les jours, une banalité pour beaucoup, un rêve pour moi. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à le faire mais je peux te demander, alors pourquoi je n'agit pas ? Je n'en sait rien. Je te le suggère indirectement espèrent que tu reçoive le message et que tu fasse le premier pas, mais comme d'habitude tu ne comprend pas, a quoi je m'attendait, tu n'es pas un inquisiteur pour rien. Je rêve de te prendre dans mes bras, de me blottir contre toi pour me sentir en sécurité. Mais tout ça n'est qu'un rêve inaccessible pour un démon comme moi. Je t'aime Théodore.

* * *

Bouya! Voila a très bientôt! Laisser une review et rejoins moi j'ai des cookies!


	2. Dans un couloir

Voila deuxième Thelthazar de la journée! Bonne lecture ^-^

Diclaimer: Les personnage d'aventure et le monde d'aventure appartienne a Mayar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon et je ne touche rien pour mes textes.

* * *

Dans un couloir :

Il marche dans un couloir vide aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, soudain quelque chose a sa droite, des mains attrapent ses deux poignées et le plaque contre le mur, une douce chaleur sur ses lèvres, une main qui se glisse dans son dos et une autre dans ses cheveux. Il tente de riposter mais une aura maléfique le retenais de tout mouvement, il ne pouvait que subir. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour croiser le regard pénétrant d'un chat, tout son être lui crier de riposter, de tirer son épée au clair et de trancher cette hérésie qui elle ne montrait pas une pointe agressivité ni de peur. Il tenta de repousser la créature usant de son avantage dut a sa lourde armure de plaque contre le corps maigre de son interlocuteur qui recula surpris et pris la parole.

-Théo ? C'est moi Bob, calme toi.

Bob ? Tout lui revenait a l'esprit, la mort, l'enfer sur terre, leur séparation, son réveil et puis le nouveau vissage de Bob. Il ne s'y était toujours pas habitué, méfiant vis a vis du démon de son amant.

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ?

-…

-Tout va bien Théo calme toi on est en sécurité ici.

-B...Bob je peux te demander une faveur.

-Bien sur !

-J... Je peux... dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

-Tu me demandes si un inquisiteur de la lumière peux dormir avec moi, un démon ?

-Laisse tomb…

Il se coupa en sentant son amant l'enlacé tendrement et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et venir lui susurrer a l'oreille quelque mots.

-Avec plaisir mon inquisiteur à moi.

Il le tira par le bras vers sa chambre, une fois à l'intérieure Théo s'allongea sur le lit ou il s'endormit malgré son armure. Bob vint se placer a coter de lui et commença a lui retirer méthodiquement son armure comme après chaque combat ou Théo ne pouvait plus bouger trop fatiguer, puis se plaça contre le torse dénuder de son amant et s'endormit ainsi.

* * *

Alors vous en penser quoi? Laisser moi une petite review je vous donnerai des cookies!


	3. La marque

Du Thelthazar! Voila comme promis! :D

* * *

La marque:

-Bob qu'est ce que t'as encore foutue !

-Je t'aie sauvé la peau. J'y suis pour rien si mon démon a laisser sa marque et puis sa te regarde pas.

Théo s'approcha de Bob et la plaqua contre un arbre, il écarta la capuche qui couvrait son visage et vint laisser une marque dans la cou de Bob, qui poussa un crie de surprise sur le choc, avant de littéralement hurler en sentant la morsure de Théo avant de retoucher le sol. Théo déposa un baiser langoureux sur les lèvre de Bob, passant ces mains dans son tee-shirt pour griffer son dos. Il s'écarta enfin pour croiser le regard méduser de Bob et pour observer son œuvre, en effet le coup de Bob était marqué et de mème pour son dos. Théo pris enfin la parole après de longue minute de silence.

-Tu es a moi, donc si sa me regarde si un autre laisse sa marque compris. J'espère pour lui que ton démon a compris car je ne me répéterais pas et là je suis rester sauf-te, message reçu ?

* * *

Laisser une petite review et rejoignez le coté obscur de la force! On a des COOKIES!


End file.
